Wonderful Truth
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Just a little Hotsuma/Shusei oneshot. They totally belong together! Everyone knows it! :) Gets alittle hot and heavy, hence the rated M. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Shusei..." I'd seen that look before. I hated knowing that another touchy-feely interrogation was coming. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Talk to you about what? If you're still getting on about how I don't eat enough, I'll tell you again that I eat when I'm hungry and that's it. End of discussion." I wondered if redirecting was going to work tonight. I doubted it. God's Voice had seriousness written all over his handsome face.

"Talk to me about why you're still so distant!" Hotsuma growled, slamming the door, and blocking my exit.

"I'm not distant. I'm fi-!" I had forgotten how fast Hotsuma could be. He had me by the shoulders before I could even finish my lie.

"God Shusei, let me in." Despite the softness of his voice, his eyes were alive; I practically expected that beautiful golden color to spark, "I need you." My heart thudded painfully.

"You have me, Hotsuma." I responded, biting back the desire to say that I needed him too-needed all of him.

"No I don't. How can I have you if you don't even talk to me?" He whipped back, the lashing of words cutting deep with truth. I wanted to yell at him that I was keeping a wall between us for a reason so back off!

"We are talking." I said, plastering on a fake smirk, "See, right now, words, talking, that's what we're doing."

I expected him to get angry at my mockery, blow up and maybe even throw a tantrum like a child. What he did instead surprised me-cupping both hands under my face, staring into my eyes, "Don't use that smirk on me, I know its a lie." I resisted the urge to bite my lip, advert my eyes, it would only show him that he was slowly breaking my wall. "Shusei..." Damn it, that tone. The beautiful tone of God's Voice when he was being as gentle as possible.

"Go use that voice on Yuki, not on me, I don't need it." I snapped out, before I could stop myself.

His eyes flickered, "What?"

Oh fuck, the flood gates had just opened. "You heard me. Yuki is God's Light, the one you want to protect and be gentle with, so you should be using it on him, not me." I did not want to breaking like this tonight, I sounded so fucking pathetic. "Now, let me go. I'm going to bed." I pulled away from him, heading towards the door.

He grabbed my wrist, yanking me back into him, "I don't get it, Shusei! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He growled, the air rumbling with the power of God's Voice.

"You need Yuki! You don't need me! You're lying to me just as much as I'm lying to you!" My heart wrenched as the words tumbled out against my will.

"You're wrong!" Hotsuma snapped back, holding me captive next to him. "Yuki may be God's Light and may make me understand better about my purpose. But! You are my partner, you are the reason for me to live, you are the only reason I want to live, living without you isn't possible for me! I need you! I've told you this! I'm not lying when I say it!" Power was ripping through the air, I half expected flames or worse if he got anymore upset. Still, this breathlessness was filling me. I couldn't get myself to believe his words.

"Let go." I uttered, trying to tug my arm away from him.

"Damn it Shusei! Look at me!" His grip tightened. I refused to look at him, fearing I might cry. I wanted to believe him, it was pitiful how much I wanted to believe him. He took my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. His eyes were still glimmering dangerously, they were so beautiful that way... "I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"It seems I need to make you completely understand how much I need you. So I'll take what I need right now." He leaned in and took my lips with his own. Oh wow. His lips were so hot, like they were made of fire! I didn't even realize how much I had desired these lips until now, even breathing seemed like a mere annoyance as Hotsuma kissed me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. My mouth obeyed without much objections, letting his tongue slide into my mouth, exploring, taunting, teasing.

I had to stop him. I was going to be crying like a fool with heart-ache if we didn't stop it now. But no matter how much my mind raced and tried to get my body to pull away, Hotsuma's kisses were strong in convincing me to let him continue.

"Your body is the first thing. Next I'm going to make your mind fill with only thoughts of me. And then you're going to give me your heart too." Hotsuma said, pulling me with him to the couch, right on top of him as he sat down on it. He kissed me more, undoing the buttons on my shirt as his lips moved to kiss my jawline...throat...collar...

I jolted, letting out a small cry of fear when he stripped off my shirt as his mouth found the scar on my the hollow on my left shoulder. "No! Hotsuma!" I whined, trying to pull away from him. He looked at that scar and felt pain, I hated that anything on my body would make him feel so badly; I hesitated to even let him _see_ it and now he was going to actually touch it!?

"I told you that I won't look away anymore. Its part of you, therefore I need it too." He whispered, holding me tightly as I squirmed to no avail. I sunk my fingers into his blond hair, trying to push his head away from the scar. He held me easily with one arm around my waist as he took my hand in his hair with his other hand. "Shusei, sssh, don't be afraid. Let me." He kissed my palm, then my wrist, slowly pushing my arm out of the way as he freshly kissed the scar. I whimpered, but let him do as he wanted. His kisses soon turned to gentle licks, following the lines and dips of the scar. My trembles of fear quickly turned to those of pleasure; the flesh of my scar was probably the most sensitive part of my body. A short moan even escaped when he sucked on an especially tender area.

"H-Hotsuma, stop..." I murmured, embarrassment making me blush.

"Hell no." He responded, smirking, and beginning a new assault with his tongue and lips. My body was getting hot, aching as I was getting excited though still bound with clothing. Its as if he heard my thoughts, because next thing I knew, Hotsuma had undone my pants and was stroking my groin.

"H-hotsuma...!" I cried out, digging my fingers into his shoulders as the pleasure blossomed through my body.

"That's it, Shusei." God's Voice purred to me, turning and laying me out on the couch under him. He stripped me bare, his lips exploring every inch of skin, his fingers leaving trails of fire. I gasped when I felt his finger push into me. His other hand wrapped around my manhood, as he stroked inside of me, making my back arch.

After what felt like hours writhing under Hotsuma's blissful onslaught, I felt the crown of his sex pressing against my back-end, "N-No!" I squirmed. With that, my body would be completely his. And after that, my mind would follow, and then surely my heart.

He grabbed my wrists, pinning them down on the couch, grinding his pelvice against me, his crown pushing further, "Shusei...please...let me in." He seemed to mean it in every way. Let him into my body, let him in my walls, let him into my heart.

There was no resisting it anymore. I was his. I would always be his, in every lifetime. I just hoped that meant he was mine too.

I stopped trying to get away, relaxing my body, tipping my head back in surrender, "Finally." I heard him mutter, entering me. I cried out again, feeling tears begin to streak out from the corners of my closed eyes, "Why are you crying? I didn't hurt you, right?"

It did hurt a bit, but the ecstasy outweighed it. I shook my head.

"Shusei..." He hadn't moved, except to wipe a tear off my face.

"I need you too." I answered in a small voice.

"I'm glad." I opened my eyes. I'd never seen that look on Hotsuma's face. It was...oh god...it was the way I'd always wished he'd look at me. Maybe he did and I just didn't see it, "You have me, Shusei, you always have. You're the reason I'm living now." My heart was speeding up impossibly fast. Hotsuma was mine as I was his, that look concreted the truth for me. He let out a moan, "Stop clenching, you're going to make me come..."

I felt my face flush again, "Sorry..."

He smiled, rocking his body in and out, sending a spasm through me, making me moan, "So since we have each other, that means we're lovers now, right?" I couldn't respond as he was making my blood run like lava through my veins, every nerve alight with pleasure.

Partners. Lovers. Yeah, it was a wonderful truth.

-/-/-

The end ! ^0^


	2. Happy Birthday

For Fireblaze1807! As my only reviewer! :) I much appreciated your nice review! And since you wanted another story of this couple- here you are!

"Happy Birthday Shusei!" ...Shusei did not look pleased. However he plastered on that fake smile he usually had, saying his thanks.

Of course Shusei wasn't very materialist, but it really showed now. He had stacks of presents from the other guardians and others in the clan, but still that fake smile never gave way to a real smile. Even the cook had gone all out, which made it too bad that he didn't eat very much; if only I could shove some food down that trap of his that always had a bullshit word to offer.

"Where do you want this?" I asked, pulling out the present that I hadn't given him at his party. My grin was barely restrained when he looked surprised; haha, I had gotten one over on God's eyes.

"What is that? Another lovely cellphone charm?" It didn't matter that he was being sarcastic about the gift I had given him at the party, since he was just being his normal pissy self; though it might hurt later if he really didn't like the phone charm I got him.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" I put the little red box in his hands, watching his face intently to see what he would think of the second present. I liked that he did seem quite pleased that he did get a second present from me.

"Chocolates?" He looked at me, hiding his genuine smile behind a raised eyebrow and frown, "What is it with you trying to feed me?"

"I thought maybe if it was something sweet, you'd eat better." I responded.

Shusei barely stopped the smile he wanted to flash me, turning his face and taking one of the chocolates from the box. He ate it, suddenly crunching down, "Oh...I didn't know it had almonds in it..." He took another chocolate, putting it in his mouth.

It had almonds? Woo, fancy that, I hadn't known that either. "Hey, let me try one."

"Help yourself to my birthday gift." He responded with a snicker.

"Don't mind if I do." I cupped my hand around his neck, putting my lips to his, and stealing the chocolate from his mouth with my tongue. It actually was pretty good chocolate, I'd made a good choice, the crunch of the almond was delicious too. "Hm, that's good." I was waiting for a smart-assed remark, surprised when it never came, glancing at Shusei, "Shusei?" I'd never seen that look on his face. His cheeks were blushed, even the tips of his ears pink. How cute.

"Yeah, tastes good." He nervously closed the box, distracting himself. Maybe it was just because we were lovers, but man, I wanted to lay him like right now.

I put my hand against his lower back, feeling him go stiff, "Hey Shusei..."

"What?" He was forcing his breath to stay even; it was nice to know I excited him as much as he did to me.

"I have a third gift for you..." I murmured into the side of his neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. He flinched, glancing over at me. I gave him a smile, pushing with my hand against his back, and laying a kiss right on him.

"Hotsuma..." I was glad that he at least didn't pull away.

"You're supposed to say that you want your third present now." I put my other hand around him, linking my fingers, and successfully trapping Shusei. He said nothing, settling his hands against my chest, and accepting each kiss that I offered. I pulled him closer, tilting his head back to deepen the kisses. His arms wrapped around my neck, his weight laying heavily against me. "Mmm, very good."

He blushed, "Sh-shut up!" He tried to pull back, but I wouldn't allow it.

I chuckled, pressing us together, "Whatever you say, birthday boy." I locked lips and tangled tongues with him again. "Now just take my birthday gift." I didn't give his smart mouth the chance to answer, running my hands up his back and exploring his mouth, waiting for him to give in. He did, and quite nicely too, letting out a little moan. I grabbed under his legs, picking him up, and carrying him to his bed. I pushed him down on it, kissing him, and running my hands over his body.

"Hotsuma..." He whimpered, letting me turn his head so I could lick down the side of his throat, biting softly on his adam's apple. He bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud. That wouldn't last. It was probably the silver-lining about the scar I had put on him-that scar was so sensitive, he couldn't resist crying out. "Ahn! H-Hotsuma!" But of course, he tried to fight me off a little when I got to his scar.

I grabbed his wrists, pining them down above his head, "I told you, let me." I smirked, returning to the scar, kissing and licking, sucking to make him writhe and moan. He didn't make another move to stop me, even letting me strip his pants and underwear off with merely a gasp.

"You-! Ahhn!" Shusei cried out loudly as I took his hard length into my mouth, forcing my gag-reflex away as I sucked him, "Don't...do...thaaaat." He said in a desperate whine, jolting and bucking his hips as I began taking him in and out, rolling my tongue over the folds of skin, and nibbling on his crown. "Hotsuma! Oh god!" His seed filled my mouth, nearly making me hack it up since I hadn't expected it, "S-sorry..."

I leaned over Shusei, giving him a grin, "Happy birthday. Though, you know it's my turn." I pulled out my manhood, lubing it up with my own pre-come, before grinding it against his opening with was already slick from my spit and his own come.

He gasped, his entire body starting to tremble, "Hotsuma...don't tease like that." He whimpered, looking up at me.

"Whatever you say." I slammed straight into him, his cry of bliss practically screaming out of him as I stroked against his sweet-spot. Oh hell, it could very well be my birthday too with how deliciously this was going, "I love you Shusei."

He panted, trying to respond, though I didn't give him the chance, if he told me he loved me, I'd surely explode from hearing it. Not today, I was going to treat him to a couple long hours of pleasure, special on his birthday.

"Hush, just let me treat you today." I told him, whispering into his ear. He'd be hearing a lot about how much I loved him, I probably didn't say it enough on a daily basis anyway.

Like I said. Happy birthday Shusei, God's Eyes, my partner, and, most importantly, my lover.

The end! :)


	3. Shusei's Preformance

_Is Shusei going crazy? Hell, am __**I**__ going crazy?! _Hotsuma thought, a mixture of delight and raw confusion filling his entire mind as he watched his lover tread towards him, seducing him as he never thought he'd be seduced before.

"Hotsuma. Sit down." God's Eyes commanded, tossing his shirt to the floor. Hotsuma instantly sat on the edge of the bed, entranced by Shusei's sexiness. "Hey Hotsuma...I'm really going to mess you up." Shusei said softly, leaning over Hotsuma.

_Holy fuck._ Was the only thing Hotsuma could think, his eyes wide, mouth nearly agape.

He had no idea that Shusei was actually putting on a preformance for his love. Hotsuma had made the foolish mistake of marauding through Shusei's dreams without doing anything in real life to ease the pains of a now sexually frustrated boy. Shusei had then come up with the brilliant idea of making Hotsuma want to do it, hence this lovely little preformance that was amazingly going well.

Shusei trailed his hands down Hotsuma's chest, as he dropped to his knees in front of God's Voice. "Take off your shirt, Hotsuma." He spoke, rubbing Hotsuma's inner thighs softly.

Hotsuma bit his lip, watching Shusei. _Yeah, I'm fucking going bat-shit insane. Shusei would never do this. Oh God, this is a great dream, please don't let it end._

"Fine, I'll rip it off of you myself." Shusei murmured, gripping the front of Hotsuma's shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying. He laid his hands on Hotsuma's toned chest, sliding them down to feel the soft dips and rises of Hotsuma's abs.

God's Voice grabbed Shusei's wrists the moment his fingers got a little too close to his crotch. "Shusei." He uttered; his voice a blend of warning and pleading.

"Hotsuma." Shusei replied flatly, pushing himself up on his knees to capture Hotsuma's lips. As God's Voice slowly released Shusei's wrists, the brunette used the opportunity to force Hotsuma down on the bed, straddling his pelvice as he fought to control his body as Hotsuma's kisses set him on fire.

"Mmm, Shusei." Hotsuma let out a groan, Shusei shifting when he realized his back-end was grinding down on Hotsuma's already bulging groin; he was relieved to see God's Voice reacting to his attempt at seduction. _Don't move away._ Hotsuma thought, reaching for Shusei's hips to pull him back in place.

Shusei caught Hotsuma's hands. "No touching, Hotsuma." He pressed his lover's hands back, pinning them over the blond's head.

"God, Shusei! That's not fair." Hotsuma growled. _I'll go crazy if I can't touch you! _

"All's **fair** in love and war." Shusei replied in a silken whisper, kissing Hotsuma's ear, trailing his lips down his partner's neck.

"Fuck that." God's Voice grit out, moving his hands, easily over-powering Shusei as he reached for the brunette's hips once more. He let out another groan as he forced Shusei to settle over his pelvice. _Fuck it all. You're mine now._ He yanked Shusei down, and then rolled, putting God's Eyes underneath him. "Shusei." Hotsuma murmured lovingly, kissing his partner with fresh aggression.

"H-Hotsuma." Shusei whimpered, letting out a cry of surprise when Hotsuma ripped his pants open, grabbing his manhood. He let out a moan as the blond worked him, sliding his hand up and down in quick strokes. Clawing into Hotsuma's back as the blond dropped his mouth over Shusei's scar, licking and sucking, driving Shusei insane with lust.

"Like you said, all's fair." Hotsuma snickered with a grin, flipping Shusei face-down into the bed. His thoughts were now animalistic as he caged Shusei under him, smelling the scent on the back of his lover's neck. _Cry out for me. Beg me for more. _He slid Shusei's pants free, relishing the knowledge that Shusei was now completely bare.

Shusei cried out softly as Hotsuma ground his heat into Shusei's entrance, but refused to enter. Shusei threw a frustrated glare over his shoulder, to which Hotsuma merely smirked. _Ask for it Shusei. _It seemed God's Eyes could see that thought, for next the brunette pushed back on Hotsuma with an audible whine. "Hotsuma...!"

God's Voice couldn't handle it, he thrusted himself all the way into Shusei, groaning as heat encapsulated his member. Shusei gripped a pillow, moaning into it, lowering his front more, making Hotsuma press a little deeper inside. Both of them moaned in sync. "I'm going to move now, Shusei." Shusei blushed, putting his face into the pillow as Hotsuma began moving. Slow, sweet thrusts that made pleasure linger and spike with each press. That quickly sped up into deep thrusts that pounded Shusei's sweet-spot, making his body ache for more.

"Haaahn!" The brunette cried out as his lover reached around him, stroking his length with expert fingers. "H-Hotsuma! I'm gonna-uuhn!" Shusei rocked his body back on Hotsuma, taking the blond deep.

Hotsuma groaned himself, "Go ahead, Shusei." _Anything you want._ God's Voice had reached his own edge. _God, so tight. _Hotsuma thought heatedly, as Shusei clenched around him.

Hotsuma gave Shusei's member a single squeeze, then the two climaxed together. "Hotsuma!" Shusei cried out, feeling too hot for words as Hotsuma's seed drenched his insides.

"Shusei..." The blond pulled himself free, turning his lover over to look at his face. _So sexy. I love you, I love you so much Shusei._ He thought adoringly, kissing the brunette softly, rolling to his side, and holding Shusei close. He still didn't know if he had lost his mind, or if Shusei had lost his mind. Either way, it didn't matter, he loved it. He loved the normal, smart-mouthed Shusei, and this new erotic Shusei, the same.

"Hotsuma, I love you."

"I love you too, Shusei." _More than you know_.

The End!

Author's Note: ^-^ It wasn't all Shusei being the driving force, but it was what I could manage! Hopefully it was enjoyable! :)


End file.
